


Golden

by Caughtintherains



Series: Random Drabbles [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: 50th, Anniversary, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Growing Old Together, Old Married Couple, chair, slow dance, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: Chuck and Blair's 50th wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Random Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.

**Golden**

* * *

Now in their 70's, Mr. and Mrs. Bass danced slowly to the music.

"Were the past fifty years satisfactory for you?" Chuck asked his beloved.

Lifting her head from his chest, Blair replied. "More that satisfactory. They were absolutely perfect. "

Chuck laughed softly as he stared deeply into Blair's eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Everything's perfect as long as it's with you." Blair responded as she caressed his cheek.

Chuck closed his eyes and smiled happily, pressing his forehead against his wife's.

They inched their faces closer letting their lips capture their mate. 

Kissing with their never ending passion. 


End file.
